


Never Learn

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kingdomhearts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx thought he'd found the perfect hiding spot this time, except not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [requiems](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=requiems).



> This is one of the many _Three Weeks for Dreamwidth: Kingdom Hearts Commentfic Fest_ stories that I ended up writing. The prompt was: _Demyx, avoiding work._ Cassandra Cassidy was kind enough to edit all the snippets I sent her way, but any remaining errors are mine.

The library was the _perfect_ hiding spot, Demyx had decided. It had everything he could need – it was quiet, it was roomy, and best of all, no one would suspect he was there! His personal mission to avoid work was a success, and he was relieved to have finally found such a place to rest.

First, he’d had what was a bright idea in theory, but not in execution, to hide in Saïx’s room. Why would he have checked for him in there, right? Demyx avoided him as much as he could in their dwindling group, which became harder and harder when there were fewer Nobodies to assign tasks to. By going into the other’s private quarters, it was the exact opposite of what a smart person would have done, but then he realized what the repercussions would be when he was found. His schedule was sort of sporadic, and _eventually_ Saïx would have to enter to…brood or snarl at the moon or something from his bedroom, and not knowing when those times were, Demyx ran the risk of being discovered at _some point,_ and he wanted the odds to be more in his favor.

Another choice involved hiding in the kitchen cupboards, but they were way too cramped and dark to be comfortable, even if he would have direct access to all the food he could want. The convenience of reaching the fridge did not outweigh Demyx needing to turn himself into a pretzel.

But the library! He wished _he’d_ thought of visiting sooner, but it was so private and unused, he’d almost forgotten it, and so he hoped the others – Saïx in particular – would, too. Demyx contently popped open a bag of snacks as he slid down the back of one shelf, huddling in the aisle and contemplating what he would do with his newfound free time. A nap would be nice – yesterday’s two whole recon missions had wiped him out, and the ten hours of sleep he’d gotten last night wasn’t quite enough to make up for them.

He was in the middle of wondering if he should open up another bag of food when he heard voices, and he winced at his luck. Why would anyone be _here_ of all places? Zexion had been the only one – well, no, Vexen and Lexaeus, too, since they were scientists and may have needed material for their research, but it still stood to reason that with _all three of them_ gone, no one else should have wanted to visit here! Demyx hunched his shoulders and tried to squish himself lower to the ground, the voices now identifiable as Saïx and Axel as they approached closer.

The two of them were…talking about something; he could barely make out the conversation, but it sounded bad, whatever it was. At least, that’s what Demyx surmised, mostly, since those two didn’t quite get along; no big surprise, since Saïx didn’t get along with _anyone._ Yet, Axel and Saïx were sure talking a lot, more so than he’d ever witnessed when he or the others were around.

When he strained to try and hear more, he accidentally crinkled the bag in his hands, causing the two Nobodies to stop talking abruptly. Holding his breath, he counted to twenty, hoping that by the time he was done, they would be gone, but as soon as he mentally reached seventeen, two hands shot through the shelf – shoving books everywhere- and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him halfway through. He screamed, struggling, until Saïx’s face was hovering over his, and then Demyx ceased his cries, not wanting to agitate the man further.

“Number IX, what do you think you’re doing here?” he asked, and were he under the influence of the moon, he’d have growled with fangs bared, but despite his obvious irritation, he managed to keep his voice level. Threatening, but level.

“U-um…” Demyx started, glancing nervously from him to Axel, and then back to Saïx. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Looking for the dictionary!”

Remaining deadpan, Saïx merely asked, “Why?”

“There was this word I didn’t know, and I just _had_ to look it up! I mean, don’t you ever see a word, and it’ll keep bugging you and bugging you until you figure it out? That was so me a minute ago, but I found out what it was, so I’m good to go now!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Axel looked to be amused by his story, so that was one of two in his favor. Saïx remained stoic and unconvinced, however.

“You missed getting your assignments over your _ignorance?_ ”

“I wouldn’t put it like that…”

Saïx roughly pulled him the rest of the way through and shoved him onto his feet.

“I expect you in the Grey Area when I get there in five minutes, and you’d best be prepared for three mission briefings.”

“ _What?_ ” he yelped, looking to Axel for help, but he only held up both hands in obvious denial.

“Don’t look at me, man. You got yourself into this.”

“B-but…triple? I can’t do triple! That’ll ruin me!”

“Now you have kitchen duty on top of it,” Saïx informed him.

“Triple…and…!” Demyx stopped when Saïx narrowed his eyes at him and looked ready to tack on another task, and he slumped in defeat. Dejectedly, he took the library off his internal list of safe places to hide, and although today hadn’t worked in his favor, he would try somewhere else tomorrow.

-Fin-


End file.
